User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Burke, the Apothecary
Burke, the Apothecary is a champion concept I had in mind as a response to the previous supports in LoL so far. A common complaint is that a lot of supports, such as Soraka, Lulu or Sona, are too passive, and that a support build precludes effectiveness in combat. To this effect, Burke's kit allows him to become an able combatant as well as a great support without having to sacrifice one for the other. Obviously, there's a drawback to this, namely that he's a high-risk champion: to be able to support or attack properly, he'd have to get close to the enemy. Coupled with a certain degree of squishiness, this means playing Burke would require a great deal of active participation to keep him alive. Abilities health. Combat Medic's cooldown is not reduced by cooldown reduction, but its cooldown is reduced by seconds every time Burke damages an enemy champion. or , who also gain 1 bonus gold upon a kill or assist versus Burke. |-|Design Philosophy= The philosophy behind this is that Burke can provide mana-free healing, at the cost of making himself as vulnerable as his target and being unable to heal himself in this way. However, he can heal a lot more often if he plays actively and harasses his opponents. }} |static=20 }} Burke causes a plague to erupt from the target location after a second delay. Enemies caught by the plague are infected and take magic damage over 3 seconds. Infected enemies take 8% additional damage from all sources. Upon death, infected targets burst and release the plague upon all nearby enemies. Creating another plague consumes all existing plagues. : 15% slow : Normal damage Spell vamp: 33% benefit Spell Shield: Fully blocked : Fully blocked Additional Info: *Plague does not amplify true damage. |-|Design Philosophy= This is Burke's harass tool. In lane, this gives him the opportunity to whittle down the marksman's health, and past the laning phase it lets him bring a potentially huge debuff to the enemy team. }} |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 850 }} Burke throws a syringe in a line, blinking to the first unit it hits. If the target is an enemy, the syringe deals magic damage and applies on-hit effects. If the target is an allied champion, Flu Shot applies Combat Medic if it's off cooldown. : 35% slow : Normal damage Spell vamp: 100% benefit Spell Shield: Fully blocked : Fully blocked Additional info: *Burke can use Flu Shot to blink to non-champion units. *Flu Shot's damage is applied upon impact with the syringe. *Burke will be ordered to attack the target unit upon arrival, unless the unit is friendly. *Flu Shot resets Burke's autoattack timer. |-|Design Philosophy= This is Burke's gap-closer. It's a skillshot-type unit blink ability, able to work on both allies and enemies. This can be used to move quickly through the battlefield, either to heal an ally or get to an enemy target. Though relatively short-ranged compared to most other gap closers, it gives Burke the mobility he needs to get in range and escape. }} |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 1100 }} For 5 seconds Burke's attacks become tainted with a deadly poison. Basic attacks deal additional magic damage and apply a stacking slow for 3 seconds, plus a stack of Paralysis. At 3 stacks, all stacks are consumed and the target is instead stunned for 1.5 seconds, becoming immune to further Paralysis stacks for 5 seconds. : No interaction : No interaction Spell vamp: 0% benefit Spell Shield: No interaction : Slow and stun blocked Additional info: *As with all slows, the target cannot be slowed to under 110 movement speed. |-|Design Philosophy= This ability, along with the others in Burke's kit, makes him a lot more offensively-minded. The mixed scalings mean that, if Burke chooses to go tanky, he'll be able to lay down more sustained damage, and if he chooses to build AP, he'll stun his target(s) a lot faster. }} |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |cost= 60 |costtype= Mana }} Dead allies spawn a tombstone at the location of their death which lasts until they respawn. Tombstones provide team sight in a 100 unit radius and are visible to the enemy team. Each tombstone has the name of the dead ally above it. |description2 = Burke resurrects the target ally champion, bringing them back at the location of their tombstone, restoring a portion of their health and increasing their health regeneration for the next 10 seconds. If the allied champion dies while the effects are still active, they respawn in the amount of time that they would have had to wait for if left dead and do not give their killers gold or experience. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |range= 250 }} As with any champion concept, comments and criticism are heartily appreciated. I'll post his background and details soon, too. For those of you who don't know Rheya yet, take a look at her as well. Change Log instantly instead of 1 + (0.5 x level) plus double the amount over 5 seconds. *Plague: **Reworked: now lays down a small contagion zone that erupts after a second delay, infecting enemies. Infected enemies take magic damage over 3 seconds and take amplified damage while infected. At the end of the duration or upon death, they infect nearby enemies. **Damage amplification is 8% at all ranks. **Damage dealt is , down from . **Cooldown reduced to 10, down from 15. **Range increased to 850, up from 650. *Flu Shot: **No longer heals allies on its own. **Can be used to apply Combat Medic's on-hit heal on allied champions if it's off cooldown. *Paralysis: **AD and AP scalings removed. **Damage now scales with . **Slow now scales with . **Cooldown reduced to 12 at all ranks, down from . *Resuscitate: **AD scaling removed. **Base health regeneration per second reduced to , down from . **Initial heal now scales with . **Health regeneration per second now scales with . ;07/01/13 *Healing from Combat Medic can no longer overheal teammates. *Enemies stunned by Paralysis become immune to further Paralysis stacks for 5 seconds, down from 10. *Allies resurrected by Resuscitate do not give a gold or experience bounty if they die while under the effects of its regeneration. ;12/29/13 *Plague: **Inner radius damage increase removed. Damage is now constant across the plagued area. **Damage per second increased to , up from . **Damage and healing applied every half-second instead of every second. *Paralysis description changed to more accurately depict the slow-to-stun mechanic. ;12/08/13 *Mana decreased to 240 (+40), down from 270 (+60). *Armor increased to 18 (+3.5), up from 6 (+3). *Plague: **Now a ground-targeted area of effect. Plagues an area for 4 seconds, damaging enemies and healing allied champions over time. Effects are increased if the target is within the inner 175-unit radius. **Area of effect increased to 375, up from 300. **Heal per second is , increased to in the inner radius. **Damage per second is , increased to in the inner radius. *Cooldown increased to 15 at all ranks, up from . *Flu Shot: **Now can only heal allied champions. **Heal increased to , up from **Damage increased to , up from *Paralysis: **Cooldown decreased to , down from . **Damage now also scales with . *Resuscitate: **Mana cost decreased to 100, down from 150. **Instant heal scalings decreased to and , down from and . **Health per second now scales with and . Total scaling is now and . ;11/13/13 *Flu Shot range extended to 1100, up from 650. ;10/20/13 *Resuscitate tombstones are visible to the enemy team. ;08/15/13 *Plague cooldown changed from 20 at all ranks to . ;08/05/13 *Burke now gains Magic Resist per level, as with all melee champions. *Plague: **Deals AoE damage and healing instead of spreading buffs and debuffs. **Healing on primary target increased to , up from . *Flu Shot: **Movement type changed from a dash to a blink. *Paralysis: **No longer reduces the duration of CC on allies per hit. **Slow no longer stacks with slows from other items or abilities. **AP scaling changed from 10% to 20%. *Resuscitate: **Tombstones provide vision to the entire team, not only Burke. **Instant heal changed to , down from . **Health regen bonus changed to , up from (values indicated were health regen per 5). **Cooldown changed from 200 to . ;24/12/12 *Doubled 's healing over time component. *Switched the AD and AP scaling for Resuscitate. ;21/12/12 *Remedy's name changed to Combat Medic. *Half of Combat Medic's healing component is now applied as non-stackable healing over time rather than an instant heal. }} Category:Custom champions